deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Bond vs Green Hornet
James Bond vs Green Hornet is a What If? Death Battle created by SpelunkyDunkey and is Season 1 Episode 6 in his series. Description In the world of spies, none compare to these two smart sneaks. Can the Green Hornet take out Agent 007? Prologue Wiz: The field of battle has many combat types. While some may just go guns blazing (like Boomstick) a few can be silent but deadly. Boomstick: Like a fancy ninja! But jokes aside, these two are some amazing assassins. Wiz: Like Green Hornet, the descendant of The Lone Ranger. Boomstick: And Bond, James Bond. Wiz: For this fight, we will only be using the classic era of James Bond to make it fair. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Green Hornet Wiz: Britt Reid was born descendant of the Lone Ranger and was fascinated by his aging uncle's stories of The Green Hornet. Boomstick: Buuut, after his two best friends were murdered, Reid decided to don the mask of his uncle's legacy. The Green Hornet was born. Wiz: Britt is a master martial artist and detective. He was trained by his remaining friend Kato and works for the newspaper "The Daily Sentinel." Boomstick: Even though he vows not to kill, Hornet carries a few powerful weapons. Like his Hornet Sting, which he uses as a club and sonic disruptor! Wiz: The Hornet Sting's, well, sting, vibrates at such a powerful frequency it can disintegrate bank vaults in about 10 seconds flat and works best on metals. Boomstick: Green Hornet also has his gas gun that fires non-lethal Hornet Gas which can knock people unconscious. Although, it only has a range of five feet, making it terrible for far away enemies and people with deathly fears of hornets. Wiz: He also has a gas mask and grappling to help block out the Hornet Gas and to travel far distances. Boomstick: Finally, he has a lock pick which is a metal disc that can extend a lock pick. I guess it could also be used for the deadliest game of frisbee. Wiz: Though he doesn't have many feats, he can easily parry a sword with his Hornet Sting and has stopped crime for many years. Boomstick: He does, however, have a few weaknesses. He's still human, has non-lethal weapons and most of his weapons have short range. Wiz: But if you're a criminal, you better wish he doesn't come stopping you. Announcer: And now, to protect the rights and lives of decent citizens, rides THE GREEN HORNET. James Bond Wiz: James Bond, also known as Agent 007, was born to a loving family in Skyfall, Scotland. His father was an arms dealer, making him learn all about the places that he travelled. But this carefree childhood took a turn for the worst. Boomstick: Yeaaah, his parents kinda died in a alp climbing accident, leaving Bond alone in his shell. When he was an adult, he enlisted into the Royal Navy before being recruited by the British Secret Service of MI6 or BSSMI6 for short... really rolls off the tongue. Wiz: Since then, James has been going on secret missions on a daily basis, stopping crime everywhere. Boomstick: To do such missions, he has his own collection of toys such as his Beretta 418, his Walther PPK, the Heckler and Koch UMP-9 and the one and only, Golden Gun. Wiz: Using the Golden Gun, James Bond can easily pierce through armour and other hard-to-pierce objects like walls and steel beams. Bond is also a master martial artist trained in ninjutsu. Boomstick: As well as those majestic beasts, he has a collection of gadgets including a jetpack, a geiger counter, a ring camera, tear gas, his polarising sunglasses, Japanese prosthetics? A fake nipple? A cigarette gun? A flamethrower spray can? This guy's bats**t insane when it comes to weapons. Wiz: Being trained as a spy for all these years, James Bond has his feats. He regularly takes on entire armies and comes out unscathed, survived a heart attack, killed a sniper with a shotgun, took down the greatest assassin in the world, has been electrocuted, burned, shot by his own Beretta, tortured and always comes out alive. Boomstick: HEY! Don't forget about the time he fought a giant f**king squid! But even such a brilliant spy has his weaknesses. He's still just a human, most of his gadgets are useless in combat, is a huge alcoholic, depends on his gadgets too much and is quite hot-tempered. Wiz: But even if he has his faults, you'd better stay out of his way. James Bond: Bond. James Bond. Prefight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLEEEEEEE! Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Spelunkydunkey Category:Spelunkydunkey Season 1